The wife I won
by Swords Heart
Summary: When Hinata reject Gaare for the third time, she left him with no choice but forcing her, which was by raping her…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**- Hey everyone. This story is technically my first story. Hoorah! I bet someone has already published a story similar to this plotline but I don't care-- this plot bunny was driving me crazy and I had to write something about Gaara and Hinata ….Please read and review; flames accepted with challenge.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the series _Naruto_, If I did, however, Gaara would be in my bed.. Deidara would've never existed. and I would've forced Orochimaru to wear a sparkly red dress and dance in front of everyone else.

* * *

_**The wife I won**_

When Hinata reject Gaare for the third time, she left him with no choice but forcing her, which was by raping her…

'_How dare she_?' Gaara stood in the middle of the park, staring at the two shinobi sitting under a Sakura tree.

_'How could she reject me like this?' _The Violent-haired girl blushed as the blond person beside smiled.

'_She rejected me for the third time!_' Gaara asked Hinata out before but she reject him which made him think she does not want an illegal relationship that when he asked her to marry him but she refused. He asked her hand from her father who tried to force her but she also refused.

'_You are going to pay for that Hinata, you are going to pay'_

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata smiled as she sat down on a bench in the park. A week had finally passed since Gaara proposed to her, and today was the day that she is going to tell the person she want her feeling. She glanced down at the watch she was wearing. 7:40. 

'_Twenty minutes till 8. I'm awfully early,'_ Hinata thought. Then, she shrugged. '_Oh well. It does not matter. I can wait for twenty minutes. I just can't believe I'm actually doing this….. Naruto-kun...'_

Hinata looked to the Sakura tree that she and Naruto had sat under together that fateful day when she told him that she rejected Gaara because she is love someone else and today she is going to tell him who was he.

Meanwhile, in a dark shadows behind the tree, a figure silently stepped out of the shadows. It made its way over to Hinata's side. She noticed his approach, "Hello there," he said.

There was something in his tone of voice that she didn't trust. However, Hinata nodded.

"Who are you?!" Hinata blurted out. The man moved closer to her. "Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara frowned "It's been too long," he said quietly. "Come with me."

Hinata shook her head. "No," she said firmly.

"Don't resist," Gaara said angrily. "You'll regret it."

Something touched Hinata's ankle and she looked down sharply. With a cry she tried to leap away only to have it lock around her ankle. Sand! Sand shot out from the cliff side and coated her legs, all the way to her waist. "W-why are you doing this?" she questioned.

Hinata looked around desperately. There was no one in sight. Where was Naruto and why was the park so empty today?

"Please don't hurt me," Hinata pleaded as her eyes widened in fear.

"I won't have to if you would just come along" He flashed behind her, and then hit Hinata on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. "…You are mine…" He didn't want to kill her, not yet...

* * *

There was something on top of her, something touching her...kissing her. Naruto-kun? However, it couldn't be. Her eyes shot open. Yes, it was the person she rejected, undressed, giving her forceful kisses and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Hinata struggled to get out from under him. When at last she did, her shirt was all the way unbuttoned and he had almost removed it. 

"S-stop this… Kazekage-sama! I'm—" She was a virgin. All the Hyuuga women have sex with the men they married and no one else.

Hinata was cut off as the insistent lips landed against hers again. This time, much more fierce and angry.

"You are a virgin I know …" he whispered urgently against her quivering mouth. "But tonight you are going to be mine"

She struggled against his hard frame, trying to wrench her wrists free from his sand. She tried to kick him, but his legs were already against hers, keeping them from moving any longer. His lips were consistent and all she could do was resist him with her lips. Her silent screams were only muffled with his mouth. Fresh tears fell from her tightly closed eyelids and she whimpered.

She won't let him. She CAN'T let him. She must be strong…

"Get off me!" She yelled the words right into his face.

"NO!" He yelled back, making her flinch. "How dare you REJECT ME!" His hand snaked out and closed roughly in her hair, pulling her close to him as he held her still for another kiss. A tremor coursed his body. How he had longed to touch her.

Gaara ripped his lips away from hers; he went down and started kissing her neck. His lips were hard and insistent, and Hinata didn't know whether to welcome his bold actions or reject them. He kissed the spot right below her ear and licked at the newfound skin. Hinata gasped at the sensation that cursed through her. Her sweet scent filled his nose and he buried his head deeper between the conjunction of her neck and shoulders.

Hinata sighed in pleasure at the unwanted contact. Although her mind protests, her body responds with much vigor and excitement. She struggled to get a hold of herself as he makes his way all over her neck raining butterfly kisses across her delicate skin. Letting go of her wrists, he ripped her bra to reveal her breasts and without warning, proceeded to massage one in one hand and suck on the other.

He licked her nipple, hardening it to a rosy bud. His tongue circled around the peak and she moaned delightfully. He sucked hard like a man who had been lost in a desert and found his much-desired oasis. Smirking with a satisfied look, he switched to the other to repeat the process. Hinata can only sob. She didn't want to fall too far, but… oh, the delicious pleasure he was giving. He pressed his hand against her core. Her breath hitched as he played his fingers over and in her.

He shifts his hips lightly, letting the tip of his arousal touch her most private area. The slight pain quickly went just as quickly as it came. He moved slowly within her at first, trying to savor the feeling of her contracting against him. She was so hot… so tight. In addition, for such a glorious feeling, Gaara gave a rare satisfied smile.

"Now Hinata…" she looked at him as tears fall from her eyes."Your family will kill you if they know about this" she sobbed more as she heard him. "But if you marry me nothing will happen"

* * *

_**TBC**_

Special thanks to **KaRiSa **for helping me with this story.. you should really read _**Truths or Lies**_

It a wonderful story… also a GaaraHinata


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed this one …. HUGS I LOVE GUYS, I hope you like this one too.**_

Gaara could barely take it, but kept thrusting, harder and harder until... "HINATA!" he howled as he spilled himself into Hinata. "Fuck... you are amazing...," he muttered and pulled out of her, listening to his heart beat and the little bit of semon trickling of his cock splatter onto the floor."So are you... and you will be mine to be amazing to forever..." Gaara said.

------------------------------------------

Hinata awakens and finds herself lying on a bed in what looks to be her bedroom. It seen he brought her after what he did to her. She tries to lift herself up but finding no strength to do so, fell back unto the pillow.

_Alone._

_Lost._

_Robbed._

_She lay forgotten in the empty bed… her mind blurring away and speeding down each second from all the pain…_

_Raped._

_Naked._

_He took more then her innocence…_

_He took her spirit,_

_Her soul,_

_Everything._

"Why?" she wondered, "Why did he choose me?"

She wrapped her arms around her chest, somehow giving her a sense of false security…

She huddled up in a little ball and hid her face beneath a mass of dirty hair… a mixture of saliva and blood dripped openly down her body…

"Naruto-kun…" her mind screamed, "Naruto-kun! I need you!"

_What would her beloved one think of her now?_

_Would he laugh?_

_Would he cry?_

-

_"Gaara, let go of me!" she screams, trying to get free. "NO!!!" he put his seed inside her._

-

Tears falls from her eyes whenever she remembers what happened "You're going to pay for what you did to me! Pay dearly with your life! Nothing will save you from your sin. I am not going to stop until I see your cold and lifeless body with your heart on my bare hands. I swear it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will like to have your daughter's hand in marriage, Hiashi-sama." Gaara asked him. Hinata was sitting next to her father looking at him. Gaara looks at her for an answer but all she giving him me was a glare.

"But Kazekage-sama… she…has already…." Hinata stopped her father with.

"Father…." She has not done that before which made Hiashi wonders what happened. "Things are different now" Gaara give her an evil grin.

"So your answer is?" Hiashi asked her making sure she was not under a jutsu or a spell.

"Yes"

**TBC**

**Was is it too short, I know it a stupid qaustion, I really need a beta-reader.. SOMEONE HELP.**


End file.
